Warriors Lemons
by Iciclepaw
Summary: A whole bunch of Warriors lemons. Rated M for mating, giving birth, etc.
1. DancingpawxDuskpaw

**(This lemon is using my two OCs, Dancingpaw and Duskpaw.)**

Dancingpaw, Duskpaw, and their mentors, Larkflight and Shadowclaw were bounding through the forest. Suddenly, the two mentors, paused, glancing at the two apprentices.

"We have something to tell you," Larkflight meowed slowly, her tail-tip twitching.

"What?" Dancingpaw meowed curiously, eager to learn new things.

"This training session...can change your lives forever," Shadowclaw muttered, his gaze fixed on his paws.

"How?" Duskpaw asked.

"We are going to teach you... how to mate," Larkflight mumbled, glancing at Shadowclaw worriedly.

"You know what Fleetstar said, we have to, whether we like it or not!" Shadowclaw sighed.

"Eh...?" Duskpaw and Dancingpaw gasped, frozen with shock.

"Yes, we'll teach you how to mate," Larkflight and Shadowclaw announced.  
Duskpaw and Dancingpaw were pressed close together and shaking with fear as Larkflight and Shadowclaw backed up.

"Oh, and Duskpaw, Dancingpaw?" Shadowclaw asked the two scared apprentices.

"Y-Yes?" They answered in unison.

"It'll hurt the she-cat at first, but eventually the pain will stop." Shadowclaw informed the trembling bodies of fur. Dancingpaw's mentor turned around and glanced at Larkflight. "You know what to do."

Worry lighting her gaze, Larkflight went into a hunting crouch and swished her tail to the side, revealing her core.

"Go into a hunting crouch, Dancingpaw, and move your tail and copy Larkflight."

Dancingpaw let out a shrill squeak of terror as she obeyed. She let out a small sob.

Shadowclaw began to lick Larkflight's core, and the tortoiseshell she-cat moaned in pleasure.

"Copy us," Shadowclaw ordered.

The two apprentices were too fear-stricken to answer.

_"Now," _The black tom spat, flattening his ears furiously.

Duskpaw whimpered and began to graze his tongue over Dancingpaw's core.

_This feels good, _Dancingpaw thought. _But Shadowclaw said it would hurt. I'm still scared, but at least I know what will happen in the future, if I ever get a mate._

Shadowclaw looked up at the two apprentices again. "Now, Duskpaw, mount her."

Duskpaw's eyes widened in astonishment as he positioned himself on top of Dancingpaw, who was trembling with fury, fear, and excitement.

"Now, the fun part. Dancingpaw, this will hurt," Shadowclaw mewed. He plunged into Larkflight, who let out a small squeak of pain. Shadowclaw thrust in and out of the she-cat until her whimpers faded to moans of pleasure. Larkflight closed her eyes and Shadowclaw's eyes rolled into his head.

"Are we supposed to copy _that?_" Duskpaw whispered in Dancingpaw's ear.

"I think so," Dancingpaw replied.

"Oh, and Dancingpaw?" Duskpaw added, lowering his voice so only the two apprentices could hear.

Dancingpaw tilted her head up to look at Duskpaw. "Yes?"

"I-I love you..." Duskpaw stuttered.

"I love you, too," Dancingpaw meowed warmly.

Shadowclaw was watching them sternly. "Now, copy that."

Duskpaw glanced again at Dancingpaw. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?" He asked.

"Yes. It'll help me become a warrior, and that's what I want." Dancingpaw responded confidently, nodding.

Duskpaw nodded, and plunged in, his barbs scraping against Dancingpaw's walls. She let out a whimper as searing pain shot through her. Duskpaw moaned as he thrust his member in and out of Dancingpaw. The two apprentices began to purr, and Shadowclaw and Larkflight watched them warmly.

"You're going to become warriors after this," Larkflight announced.

Duskpaw froze, pausing mid-thrust. "Why?"

Larkflight's voice lowered as she mewed, "Dancingpaw, after this, you might need to move to the nursery."

"Why?" Dancingpaw gasped.

"You might end up expecting Duskpaw's kits..." The tortoiseshell cat went on hesitantly.

The two apprentices screamed in horror, causing Fleetstar, Ferntail, and Thornfur to come racing over. Thornfur's and Ferntail's jaws dropped in astonishment, while Fleetstar smiled warmly.

"You taught your apprentices what I told you to teach them, Shadowclaw and Larkflight," The leader meowed.

"You _told _them to learn how to mate?!" Thornfur gasped.

"How absurd! What kind of a leader are you?" Ferntail screeched.

"The Clan needs new kits." Fleetstar replied, a slight edge to his voice.

"But... Duskpaw, Dancingpaw, surely you don't like this?" Thornfur asked.

"W-We don't mind..." Duskpaw meowed shyly, Dancingpaw nodding in agreement.

"Now, finish. Thornfur, Ferntail, Larkflight, Shadowclaw, come." Fleetstar ordered, beckoning to the warriors with his tail.

"We have to mate for the first time without anyone telling us what to do? We'll end up hurting each other!" Dancingpaw gasped.

Duskpaw sighed. "Let's just continue, like Fleetstar said." He mewed before thrusting his member into Dancingpaw's core.

Larkflight and Shadowclaw slid out of the bushes. "We decided to come, anyways. We heard what Dancingpaw said, and we're going to guide you." Larkflight stated.

"Oh, thank you so much!" Dancingpaw gasped. "I thought we were going to hurt each other!"

"Keep it up, Duskpaw, Shadowclaw told the apprentice, who was still thrusting in and out of Dancingpaw, who was now oblivious to it. Dancingpaw felt the young cat's member harden and stiffen, and she let out a shrill wail. "What's happening?" She sobbed.

"This is normal, Dancingpaw, Duskpaw," Shadowclaw soothed. "Don't be alarmed."

Duskpaw and Dancingpaw screeched as Duskpaw cummed, releasing his seed deep into Dancingpaw. The two apprentices moaned.

"Would you like to go onto the next step, now? It's pretty much optional." Larkflight asked, glancing hesitantly at Shadowclaw.

Duskpaw and Dancingpaw shook their heads.

"No thank you." Duskpaw groaned.

"I hurt too much already." Dancingpaw whimpered.

"Alright. Your warrior ceremony will be held tonight," Larkflight informed them.

"From this day forward, I name you Duskwhisker! StarClan honors your courage and strength, and RiverClan welcomes you a full warrior!"

"Dancingshadow! Duskwhisker!" The Clan chanted.

"Duskwhisker? It's important," Dancingshadow meowed uncomfortably.

Duskwhisker turned to face the young cat. "Hm?"

"I-I'm expecting your kits," Dancingshadow mumbled.

"When are they due?" Duskwhisker asked.

"At the next claw-moon,"

Ferntail placed a paw on Dancingshadow's flank. "The last one's coming," She stated, as a wet bundle tumbled out onto the moss.

"What should we name them?" Duskwhisker asked.

"How about Pinekit and Crystalkit," Dancingshadow murmured, watching the two kits suckle happily.


	2. PebblefurxSwiftfeather

**(Lemon involving my Characters, Pebblefur, Deathfang, Swiftfeather.)**

Pebblefur was pursuing a squirrel, and ignored the fact that she had crossed the border. She glanced up and saw the ShadowClan warrior, Swiftfeather, glaring down at her, disapproval darkening his gaze.

"Pebblefur, you crossed the border." Swiftfeather meowed.

"I-I'm sorry, I'll go now..." Pebblefur informed the warrior.

Swiftfeather shook his head. "No. Deathfang, come over here and help me pin her!" He yowled as Pebblefur struggled under the tom's grip. The black tom slid out from the undergrowth. He placed a paw on Pebblefur's back, holding her down.

Deathfang's eyes softened as he stared at Swiftfeather. "Are you going to do what I think you're going to do?"

Swiftfeather nodded, a glint in his eyes. Pebblefur was terrified.

"Can I try after you're finished?" Deathfang asked. Swiftfeather nodded.

Pebblefur felt a heavy weight on her back, and she strained to turn her head and gasped when she saw Swiftfeather.

"Be quiet, sweetie, or I'll rip your throat out," The tom purred. He began licking at Pebblefur's neck fur, flattening it with saliva. He gradually worked his way down to her core. Pebblefur couldn't resist a moan of pleasure as he stuck his tongue in her core.

"You like that?" Swiftfeather grunted. Pebblefur nodded, losing all self-control over this. He twisted around, positioning himself so he could still lick Pebblefur's core, but his member dangled over Pebblefur's mouth. The young warrior eagerly grabbed it in her mouth and began sucking like a kit suckling its mother. Swiftfeather moaned and began licking Pebblefur's core with quicker, rougher strokes, causing Pebblefur to squeal with ecstasy. Pebblefur felt the young tom's dick harden in her mouth. _Uh oh,_Pebblefur thought, her panic fading quickly as he cummed in her mouth. She coughed, but swallowed it anyways. Swiftfeather stood up, and mounted Pebblefur again. She squeaked as Swiftfeather plunged in, his barbs grinding her walls painfully. Eventually, the pain eased. Swiftfeather moaned as he cummed in her, and Pebblefur sighed happily as she cummed too.

As Swiftfeather clambered off the she-cat, they hurried away, leaving no trace of what happened.


End file.
